


Reprise

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expressing the inexpressible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sad Refrain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519536) by [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/pseuds/Smith). 



> This is written in the world of ["A Sad Refrain"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/519536) by [Smith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/pseuds/Smith), and takes place not too long after that story. Malcolm has invited Jonathan to share his music again, playing his viola, Mnemosyne, for him. 
> 
> My deepest thanks to Mr. Smith for his beautiful story and his permission to add to his world with this small vignette.

 

_After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music. _– Aldous Huxley__

 

I’m mesmerized. 

The music is beautiful, but I don’t recognize it. I love watching his fingers dance over the strings. And I’m more than a little envious of his viola herself, cradled against his shoulder and chin. 

But it’s his bow arm that holds me rapt. He seems to pour all of himself, all of his soul, into the fluid movement. The delicacy of his grip belies the intensity and nuances of sound he draws from the instrument. 

His eyelids flutter closed, music washing over us both. 

As the last note’s echo fades, Malcolm lowers his arm… and smiles at me.

 


End file.
